The utilization of toothbrushes to clean one's teeth has long been known. Several toothbrushes currently available have flat heads with bristle tufts attached thereto. Some view this configuration as problematic due to the fact that teeth are generally not arranged as a flat surface. Typically, the surface of a tooth comprises curvature. Additionally, teeth are generally arranged in an arcuate fashion in the oral cavity.
To compensate for the curvature of the individual teeth and/or the arrangement of the teeth within the oral cavity, some toothbrushes have been introduced which include flexible heads. Some, flexible head toothbrushes include a plurality of segments of polypropylene linked together by a softer elastomeric material. The softer elastomeric material can allow the segments of polypropylene to move with respect to one another. The relative movement of the segments of polypropylene can allow the toothbrush head to adjust to the curvature and contour of the teeth within the oral cavity.
However, these brushes may be difficult to manufacture due to the complex arrangement of the segments of polypropylene within the head. For example, in general, the segments of polypropylene may be injection molded in a first station and then moved to a second station for the injection molding of the elastomeric material. In order to maintain the proper spacing between the segments of polypropylene, a mechanism for holding such segments of polypropylene may be required.
Recently, some manufacturers have reviewed the possibility of utilizing a single material in the head which allows for such flexibility. In order to properly attach the head to the handle, it has been proposed to include the material utilized for the head in a portion of the handle. Unfortunately, such a design can be complex to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a personal hygiene implement having a flexible head which also has a facilitated manufacturing process.